From The Downpour
by Ink Slave
Summary: Just as with every rain storm Shion stared out into the onslaught of water searching for Nezumi. Though this time, could he have found him?


He opened the door and stared out into the darkness, straining his eyes to see through the downpour and there, standing in the rain barely outlined by the dim glow of Shion's porch light, was Nezumi. Shion rubbed his eyes, sure that he were mistaken. Nezumi had been gone for well over three years, there was no way he would just show up out of nowhere in the middle of this weather.

_Could it be that once again the rain has brought you to me?_

"N-Nezumi?" Shion took one step out from the warmth of his house and into the cold night air. He knew the silhouette that stood before him couldn't be real. It had to be his mind playing tricks on him once again. More times than he could count Shion would open the door during a storm, just as he had tonight and stare into the void, sometimes he thought he saw Nezumi standing there and other times he could have sworn he were standing there. Tonight would be no different, tonight he would still go to sleep with a heart that would never again be whole..

Grey eyes stared back at Shion from a distance, he should be able to see him standing there but is unsure of his own eyes.

_Those red eyes…they haven't changed one bit. Still alluring as ever, even in a semi frantic state._

Nezumi didn't know quite what to do, if he moved then Shion would know he was there and he'd have to face all the pain that the past would bring, and yet, the thought that he would just need to move in order to feel Shion in his arms again… It proved to be too tempting.

_Maybe he will simply reject me. I've abandoned him. I've been gone for over 3 years…How could I expect him to just open himself up to me again? How could I possibly expect him to ever forgive me._

If he waited until Shion shut the door Nezumi could simply turn around and walk back out of no.6, he'd never have to face Shion, and he'd never have the chance of being shut out by the one and only person he ever let in. Then again, he'd never have the chance of being accepted if he left tonight.

Nezumi set his gaze on Shion's and walked into the blatant light.

"Nezumi…Is that really you?" Shion's voice was shaky and uncertain. As if he didn't know how to react, and was keeping his guard up in case the man standing before him truly was a mirage.

Nezumi opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words. What could he really say at a time like this? 'yeah, it's me.' He couldn't be so informal. there were so many emotions, so many thoughts rushing through his mind, no words could portray that.

_There was nothing I could say before either….when I walked away from him, there were no words I could utter to help prepare or comfort him. There never seem to be any words that are good enough for you, Shion._

—

Shion stood there motionless, breathless, he didn't even know if he were blinking. He couldn't move, if he did, Nezumi might disappear, and he couldn't risk that so he just stood there unable to even close his mouth fully after having spoken his last words.

Before he could make the effort to hold them back, tears welled up in Shion's eyes as Nezumi approached him and ever so gently traced his fingertips along the other's jawline, holding Shion's face up to him.

"What did I tell you, Shion? You shouldn't cry for other's." Nezumi's voice didn't carry the nonchalance he had intended, instead it came out soft much like his touch. He wiped away Shion's single tear with his thumb.

Time stood still as the words left Nezumi's lips, all the strength Shion had feigned over the years crumbled in that one moment.

_His voice….It's…It really is him..Nezumi, you've…you've come back to me….finally_.

Shion collapsed into Nezumi's arms and didn't even care that he was sobbing. There was no worry of embaressment, no thoughts as to the rain continuously falling and drenching them, the only thing that mattered was Nezumi. He was here, he was alive, and after three years Shion was finally able to feel relief from the constant ache in his heart.

"Nezumi…I-"

"Shh…I know. It's ok, Shion. I'm here and I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N Hello there! Thank you so much reading! I had a number of these no.6 drabbles lying around and decided to upload them. I hope you enjoyed it! Any review or feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
